<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Proper Lesson in Sex Ed by KinkilyMediocre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767737">A Proper Lesson in Sex Ed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkilyMediocre/pseuds/KinkilyMediocre'>KinkilyMediocre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Prom (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blowjobs, Dom/Top Oz, Edging, F/M, First Time, First Time Topping, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote most of this on a Kobo browser, Inexperienced Top, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Oz has a pp lol, Oz is no longer innocent, Oz is sensitive af, Oz moans very loudly, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pls call down dude, Separate Orgasms, Smut, Sub/Bottom Reader, Wait a minute is this technically pwp, blood mentions, fluff at the end, help me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkilyMediocre/pseuds/KinkilyMediocre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This movie is boring. Time to make this night with Oz a lot more interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yellow | Oz/Reader, Yellow | Oz/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Proper Lesson in Sex Ed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So like I’ve been having some serious Oz thirst hours lately because this man is so fucking fine and I just had to write this.</p><p>While I came up with the whole Oz x Reader and pwp parts, I want to thank my stupid friend for giving me the idea for Oz being an inexperienced top. Here I am, writing this fic. Maple, if you’re reading this: yes, I think you’re stupid, but you’re amazing. Thank you.</p><p>Dedicated to another one of my stupid friends whom I pulled down into Monster Prom hell with me. This one’s for you, Isabel. You’re awesome. Ily. /p</p><p>How do you write acknowledgments lmao-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This movie is a lot more boring than you or Oz had thought. For a horror movie, neither of you have even flinched yet. The characters are shit (one reminds you of Damien), the dialogue is robotic, and, oh god, the effects are absolutely horrid.</p><p>
     But maybe it wasn't THAT bad, because Oz was beside you the whole time. You lean into his shoulder as some lady onscreen dies some painfully unrealistic death with the worst fake blood ever. Oz promptly wraps an arm around you and pulls you into him. </p>
<p>
     "The first time we let you choose the movie, it's shit, Ozzie," you chuckle against him. </p>
<p>
     "Hey, Scott said he liked it, okay?" Oz responds. If he had a mouth he'd probably be wearing some defensive grin. </p>
<p>
     "Oh, come onnnnn," you roll your eyes, smile still present, as you lay yourself down across Oz's lap, "Scott would say he likes everything so long as it doesn't try to kill him."</p>
<p>
Oz moves his arm down and drapes it over your waist as the other one moves to lightly scratch your scalp. You push into his hand. "In mine and his defence, the trailer made this look a lot better than it is."</p>
<p>
     You sigh and roll over to face him as an idea pops into your mind. "How about we switch activities to something a little more..." you smirk up at him, "...exciting?" Oz looks back down at you with a hint of cluelessness. </p>
<p>
     "I mean, I'm always up to cuddle." At that, you sneer a bit. Sometimes he's so dumb but he's so cute. </p>
<p>
     "No, idiot, I'm thinking further than that. Get it?" You use the most suggestive voice you can to try and get through to Oz. It works. </p>
<p>
     His face flushes and blots of light red rise to his cheeks in contrast to his dark skin as his scratching stops. You chuckle loudly. </p>
<p>
     “Aww, come on, big guy. Not used to this sort of attention?” You press your cheek against his abdomen. “I’ll let you top me if you wanna.” </p>
<p>
     Oz visibly shrinks. “Well, thing is, I’m not exactly sure how to...you know, go about that.” </p>
<p>
     You have to admit, you’re a bit shocked by that, even it it’s coming from someone like Oz. “Ever bottomed then?” </p>
<p>
     Oz shakes his head silently. Wow. </p>
<p>
     “Surely you must’ve at least seen before how this works, right? Like, porn?” </p>
<p>
     Another head shake. There’s no way Oz can be this innocent. </p>
<p>
     “Not even in sex ed?” You raise a brow. That’s a nope. Then again, they don’t teach you how to fuck in sex ed, only everything that can go wrong. Thanks, school system! </p>
<p>
     You stare right up at Oz. “Well then, how about we change that?” As you say that, you can feel the smirk stretch across your face. </p>
<p>
     Oz nods, hesitantly at first but becoming more firm. You can’t help but somewhat laugh in response because he’s gone pretty silent now and a hardness is currently developing against your head. </p>
<p>
     “Let’s get you prepped, alright?” Your voice is excited as you move to straddle his legs, facing him. </p>
<p>
     The first thing Oz attempts to do is avert eyes as you slide your hands under his shirt, feeling across his warm body. You find that unexpected, seeing as he’s the embodiment of fear and was probably made of dark matter or something. Quickly, you slide his shirt over his head and toss it to the side, taking some time afterwards to lick your lips at the view. He really was beautiful. </p>
<p>
     Man, Oz must be rather sensitive too, because he's letting out the cutest moans ever as soon as you've taken his nipple between two fingers. You can't help but take this chance to tease him by bending down slightly and gently grazing one nipple with your teeth, causing him to practically yelp. Imagine his reaction when you actually get down to sucking his dick. Speaking of which, after you take off your own hoodie and T-shirt (because doing this stuff with clothes on is only acceptable in early foreplay), you begin grinding on his erection through his dark jeans. </p>
<p>
     You slide your hands along his sides as you trace a line now his middle with your nose. You can sense a shiver from Oz as you do so. When you reach his jeans, you undo them and pull them down, along with his boxers, in a single swift motion, his boner popping out as he winces. </p>
<p>
     Oz really is enjoying this, his moans are becoming needy already as you lick his hard shaft from the base up, just missing the tip. To your cruel-ish delight, he bucks his hips with a gasp. Playing with Oz is too much fun. You decide to give him a quick treat and wrap your hand around his cock, sliding up, down, and back up, then rolling your thumb over the tip, spreading around the drop of precum there. That's enough to make him moan so loudly he almost screams. The next thing you know, Oz has your hair gripped tightly in his hand as he's pulling your head up and down with your lips around his erection. </p>
<p>
     You plant your hands on his thighs and let your eyes fall shut, letting your tongue glide along the bottom of Oz’s cock and feeling him poke down into your throat. Oz’s other hand moves to cup the other side of your head, assisting in moving you along his length. He lets out loud and breathy moans, a step below literal fucking yelling. Quicker than you expected, though, the way his movements and moans change tell you he’s near climax. As if you’d let him do that now. </p>
<p>
     Prying yourself off of him, Oz whimpers as the cold air hits him again. He tries to push you back on, but you resist with a chuckle. He stares down at you in frustration. </p>
<p>
     “What? Did you expect me to let you to cum right here? You’re not even inside me yet.” You sneer before standing up and sliding off your pants and underwear. “Stand up. I’m gonna teach you how to fuck someone.” </p>
<p>
     Oz nods and stands up before letting you lie back on the couch, spreading your legs. He takes a step between them and naturally grips your ankles. </p>
<p>
     “Well? Do I just...put it in?” Oz raised a brow up at you. One of his hands moved down to take the base of his cock, positioning it against your hole. </p>
<p>
     “Yep. Right there. Push in.” You nod and lick your lips. This was gonna be good. Oz hesitates for a second before slowly pushing himself into you. You lean your head back and moan loudly. </p>
<p>
     “Wh- Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Oz leans forward, his hand now sort of up as if to touch your face. </p>
<p>
     “Fuck- Yeah, I’m fine. Just keep going.” You nod, swallowing. </p>
<p>
     Oz hums before beginning to make his way deeper into you. You had to admit, he was stretching you out a little. </p>
<p>
     “Yes. Juuuuuuust like that.” That word stretched with a bit of a moan. Oz lets out his first huff as he manages his whole length inside of you. He looks up. </p>
<p>
     “What now?” </p>
<p>
     "Simple: start thrusting. Like, pull out some way then slam it back in." You bite your lip in anticipation. Oz thinks about how he'll go about this before nodding to himself. He follows your instructions and pulls back a bit before thrusting back into you. You moan again loudly as he hits a spot inside you that makes you shiver. </p>
<p>
     Oz lets out a pleasured sigh of his own before cocking his head. "Like that?"</p>
<p>
     You nod quickly. "Yes! Fuck yes! Just keep doing that!"Oz nods and begins repeatedly thrusting into you. It's a little slow for your liking, but your eyes are already rolling from the way he's stretching you out and his cock brushes and caresses every sweet spot up there. He slows down a bit, to which you groan in frustration, and he lets go of your legs to grip your hips firmly. You're definitely not prepared, and he isn't either, for when he suddenly begins ravaging at your ass. Oz lets a greedy moan into your minds as his hold is uncertain, shifting his hands lower. You bite down on your lip and your nails dig into the cushions of the sofa. </p>
<p>
     Honestly, Oz's moans are fun to listen to. He definitely sounds like a virgin having his first time, but he's surprisingly good at this. Maybe he's just realized how pent up he is. Besides that, you really can't miss the rhythmic slapping of skin against dark matter (?), which is almost masked up by the sounds emanating from Oz, which are now manifesting nearly as screams. You chuckle in between moans at how he's so new to this. He looks up at you through eyes squeezed half-closed. You make eye contact for an awkward second before Oz strains to moan your name as he tightens his grip suddenly and pumps his first load with a sigh of satisfaction. </p>
<p>
     You shiver and smirk up at him. "Really, Ozzie? Already?"</p>
<p>
     Oz whines a bit. "Fuck, I didn't mean to-" he pauses, "no, I'll keep going until you cum too."</p>
<p>
     "Are you sure? It can get a little...y'know, much." Your brows furrow a bit. </p>
<p>
     Oz nods enthusiastically. He's so cute at all the wrong times. How could you stop him? You give him the affirming nod and almost immediately he's pumping into you again, spreading his thick cum inside you. Oz's moans are a lot more shakey now, like his movements, but he's still pounding into you at full force despite the pleasure overflowing into your system. </p>
<p>
     You take in this view, of this scene unfolding right here: Oz's first time, from the look on his face to his unforgettable moans. Unfortunately soon, you feel a warmth build up in your stomach. Your own groans grow more quick and need. The sensation grows more potent until suddenly you arch your back and climax, clenching around Oz. He calls out loudly in response. The two of you freeze for a few moments, your breaths slowing down. </p>
<p>
     Oz whimpers as he pulls out. You wince at the new emptiness inside you. You can feel a drop of cum roll down from your opening. Reaching your arms out and letting your legs down, Oz takes the invitation and joins you on the sofa in a loose hug. You squirm a bit so you’re lying on it lengthwise. For a few moments, there's nothing except for heavy breathing and the sound of your heart thumping in your ears. </p>
<p>
     "That was an amazing first time." Oz's voice breaks the static. </p>
<p>
     Your face forms a smile as your breath steadies itself. "Of course it was. You had it with me."</p>
<p>
     Oz chuckles and rolls his eyes affectionately. "Oh, you. I knew there was a reason I'm with you right now." His eyes seem to just observe yours for a second. "Can I kiss you?"</p>
<p>
     "What? Like, is that even a question?" You laugh once and find yourself to be the one to pull him closer, skin against dark matter (??), into a passionate kiss. Lips locked, your hands wander along his shoulders and slide onto his back as you let your eyes fall shut. Oz's hold is surprisingly firm. It's comforting in a way that makes you never wanted to leave. He pulls back way later than appropriate, but you don't care because that kiss really made for the cherry on top tonight. </p>
<p>
     "Have I told you enough that I love you?" Oz smiles with his eyes. </p>
<p>
     "Aww. I love you too." You know it's a smile, it makes you smile too. It tells you that he wouldn't rather be anywhere else in the world. You wouldn't either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There aren’t enough MP x Reader fics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>